solo
by hono-chan
Summary: en la agonía del silencio la salvacion siempre aparese, aunque llegue de una forma inesperada tsurugi yuuichi kyosuke tsurugi homenaje a Cliff Burton


ONE:

Mientras retozo inmóvil en el lugar de siempre el dolor punzante de mis piernas me hace desear poder gritar, romper este pesado silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido mecánico y agudo de las maquinas que me mantienen atado a la vida ,por un segundo lo he olvidado, no pueden dolerme las piernas, por el simple hecho de que ahora carezco de ellas ,el dolor fantasma que me agobia ahora no se puede comparar con otro dolor terrenal ya que no es un simple dolor sino el recuerdo de tal que se conserva en mi memoria y me produce mas sufrimiento al ser yo consiente de que no es un dolor real , no es mas que una burda imitación ,un espectro de mis pensamientos que se burla de mi recordándome la cruda realidad ,que estoy mutilado, el terror me paraliza.

no, no solo mutilado ,si somos realistas estoy degollado ,el horror de ese hecho me persigue incansablemente ,ya no puedo diferenciar si esto es la realidad o un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla, mi mundo se ha resumido a este cuarto de paredes blancas donde lo único que puedo divisar en la palidez insípida de la habitación son los cables tubos y maquinas de los que ahora depende mi supervivencia y los médicos que aseguran la susodicha aun contra mis deseos que en condiciones normales serian seguir viviendo, pero, como podría desear lo mismo ahora que cuando aun conservaba mi cuerpo o aun cuando estaba paralitico ¿Cómo podría desear vivir mas? Como desearlo cuando ahora no soy más que una piltrafa, un despojo de ser humano, nada más que una cabeza cercenada que continúa su "vida" por la intervención de un "procedimiento milagroso" como lo llaman los médicos que no es mas que un suplicio para mi.

Como hacerles saber la verdad, que su procedimiento es la causa de mi incesante agonía, que lejos de haber echo algún bien para mi me han convertido en un despojo, me han arrancado mi dignidad haciendo de mi un circo para que los medios exploten, ahora soy nada mas la bestia que el publico observa con estupefacción, sencillamente un fenómeno que esta para ser observado y señalado como el ser grotesco que es, eso es lo que ahora soy, eso es lo que han hecho de mi ¡no soy mas que una burla! Jamás les importe yo realmente, aunque ¿Por qué debería ser de otra manera? Su ciencia retorcida debía acabar en esta consecuencia, yo lo sabia y sin embargo acepte que experimentaran con migo, mi terca ambición de volver a caminar me condeno a este suplicio.

El pánico me consume en la oscuridad, todo lo que puedo ver, todo lo que puedo oír, sé que no es real, no puede serlo, volveré a caminar, yo sé que simplemente estoy teniendo una pesadilla, ¡solo quiero despertar!, quiero abrir mis ojos y confirmarlo.

El dolor ha pasado a un segundo plano arrastrado por el pánico, los recuerdos regresan a mi, ese crudo momento donde en medio de aquel quirófano el corte del bisturí en mis entrañas comenzó a serme perceptible, el sopor que me brindaba la anestesia se había ido permitiéndome sentir como aquel trozo de metal se abría paso dentro de mi y a la vez cruelmente me impedía realizar movimiento alguno, la desesperación me invadió, podía sentir perfectamente todo, la incisión en mi pierna derecha y la que comenzaban a abrir en la izquierda me procuraron un dolor inimaginable a la vez que un pavor sin igual, las voces de los médicos, tan frías, como si no se apiadaran aunque fuera un poco del daño que me hacían, podía sentirlos moverse a mi alrededor, como altivamente se vanagloriaban de lo que aun no habían logrado, y lo que jamás lograrían.

Los recuerdos de aquella vida feliz que solía llevar lucen ahora tan lejanos que aparecen ante mi no como recuerdos, ahora los percibo más bien como una etérea fantasía, aquella felicidad a la que aspiro y se que jamás seré capaz de alcanzar.

-¡déjenme verlo!-la voz de mi hermano hace eco en el pasillo mientras sus pasos enfurecidos empiezan a sentirse próximos a la entrada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y se precipito hacia mi resoplando y con lagrimas recorriéndole todo el rostro, esas lagrimas amargas que nacían de sus ojos llenos de horror e impotencia, cuanto no daría en este momento por poder preguntarte el por que-que le han hecho- de un momento a otro lo siento desplomarse de rodillas y dar golpes contra el colchón- como se atreven a convertir a mi hermano en un circo, él no es un espectáculo, no esta aquí para que lo muestren como si fuera algo de que enorgullecerse, ustedes prometieron que lo curarían, y no hicieron mas que dejarlo así-aun viniendo de parte de mi hermano, esas palabras lastiman hasta el fondo de mi ser, el extiende su mano hacia mi, voltea a verme y me sonríe mientras ala los cables y tubos de esta maquina infernal desconectándolos de mi, los doctores emiten un bramido y antes de que lo aparten de mi con lo ultimo de mis fuerzas le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras una tiniebla definitiva se abre en mi perspectiva llenándome de tranquilidad, al fin he dejado de vagar en aquel limbo de luces y sombras, el sonido insoportable de las maquinas va haciéndose lejano hasta desaparecer al igual que el blanco inmundo de las paredes, los gritos de los médicos, los dolores etéreos todo va desapareciendo con lentitud para darle paso al silencio absoluto, apacible y monótono que me anuncia mi final.

Ok,lo termine, este fic va en homenaje especial a mi adoradisima amiga jessie que me pidió esta historia, tarde, pero cumpli!

Basado en la canción ONE-metallica (CLIFF YOURE ALWAYS IN MY HEART!)

"al final todo va a salir bien, y si no ha salido bien es que no es el final"

Besos,me despido

Con amor

Su mascota,su títere, su circo, su burla, una escritora mas ,un alma vagabunda, un ser de esperanza o simplemente hono-chan


End file.
